Concubine
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: Pre-abyss! Characters are totally OOC. I will admit the story is stupid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters.

**Warning: **boyXboy don't like, don't read

**Note: **Characters are definitely OOC in here.

Concubine  
Oz: Gilbert.  
Gilbert: Yes, young master?  
Oz: I just realized you aren't fulfilling your duties as my servant.  
Gilbert: I'm not? What aren't I doing?  
Oz: Gil, have you ever been aroused?  
Gilbert: What?  
Oz: That's a no.  
Gilbert: What is it?  
Oz: When this *grab* gets bigger when you think of someone in a sexual.  
Gilbert thinks back to a book he had read in the library when no one was around.  
Gilbert: Uh...  
Oz: So you have. Gil, lately I have been having the same problem. And it's been coming more and more frequently.  
Gilbert could barely concentrate because of Oz's tight grip on his soon to be erection.  
Oz: And I need someone to take care of them for me.  
Gilbert's eyes widened.  
Gilbert: What?  
Oz: Gil, do you know what a concubine is?  
Gilbert: Yes. But there are no girls here your age. The only servant here around your age is... me.  
Oz: I know.  
Gilbert turns bright red. He would've ran if it weren't for Oz's tight grip.  
Gilbert: Can you please let go?  
Oz: No.  
Gilbert: Why not?  
Oz: You'll run.  
Oz starts moving his thumb in a circular motion. Gilbert was slowly losing his self control.  
Oz: Plus, you'll like this. After all, I think I'd be the only person to make you think and feel like this.  
Oz licks Gilbert's ear. Gilbert immediately lost all self-control and latched his mouth to Oz's. His kiss was powerful and smooth, as if it was a natural thing. Oz ignored his desire for dominance and let Gilbert do what he wanted. Oz almost whined when they separated for breath.  
Gilbert: Sorry.  
Oz: Don't be. Do whatever you like.  
Gilbert: No limits or restrictions?  
Oz: No.  
Gilbert: Okay.  
Ten minutes later...  
Oz: Gil, I don't think we should go this far.  
Gilbert: Isn't this what you want?  
Oz: It was, but now I'm afraid I'll get hurt.  
Gilbert: You know I would never hurt you.  
Oz: I know.  
Gilbert: Then lay on your stomach and let me do this.  
Oz: *Flip* Okay.  
Gilbert: Ready?  
Oz: Yes.  
Gilbert: Good.

...

Gilbert: Did I hurt you?  
Oz: Just a little. But it's a good kind of pain.  
Gilbert: We should do this again.  
Oz: Only if I'm on top.  
Gilbert: Good luck with that.  
Asleep  
Oz: What have I done?  
FIN

A/: I know Gilbert really wouldn't top. Read the next one for Oz


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pandora earts or any of the characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi. boyXboy. Don't like, don't read.

Concubine 2  
Oz: Gil.  
Gilbert: Yes, Young Master?  
Oz: You want to make me happy, right?  
Gilbert: Of course.  
Oz: In any way possible?  
Gilbert: Yes.  
Oz: I thought of another way you could make me happy.  
Gilbert: What would that be?  
Oz: Gil, how old are you?  
Gilbert: Thirteen.  
Oz: How old am I?  
Gilbert: Fourteen.  
Oz: So there isn't much of an age gap in-between us, right?  
Gilbert: Right.  
Oz: Have you ever been aroused? That started happening to me when I was twelve, so it should've started happening to by now, right?  
Gilbert: What?  
Oz: Have you ever been aroused?  
Gilbert turns red and nods.  
Oz: I thought so. Have you ever touched yourself?  
Gilbert looks down and bites his finger.  
Oz: That would also be a yes. Gil, look at me.  
Gilbert reluctantly looks up.  
Oz: Do you get aroused by older or people closer to your age?  
Gilbert: My age.  
Oz: Do you get aroused by Ada?  
Gilbert: No. She's just a child.  
Oz: Do you remember when I said there wasn't much on an age gap between us?  
Gilbert: Yes.  
Oz: Does that mean you get aroused by me?  
Silence  
Oz: Answer me, Gil.  
Gilbert was hoping the floor would eat him so he wouldn't have to answer.  
Oz: Gil.  
Gilbert jumped because Oz was right in front of him.  
Oz: Do I arouse you? And don't you dare lie to me.  
Gilbert: Y-yes. Who a-arouses y-you?  
Oz: I'm glad you asked. You're the one who arouses me, Gil-kun.  
Gilbert: Will you p-please just t-tell me h-how to m-make you h-happy?  
Oz: Do you know what a concubine is?  
Gilbert: No.  
Oz: Concubines are sex servants for their master.  
Gilbert: Why are you telling me this?  
Oz: Because I'm going to turn you into one.  
Gilbert: Huh?  
Oz: Won't me really touching you be much better than imagining me touch you? Hm?  
Oz wraps his arms around Gilbert and grabs his butt.  
Gilbert: I... uh... um...  
Oz: Won't you feel so amazing with me inside you?  
Oz licked the shell of Gilbert's ear as he pressed their growing erections together.  
Gilbert: I... well... it... Yes.  
Oz: Do you want this?  
Gilbert: Yes.  
Oz: Do you need this?  
Gilbert: Yes.  
Oz: Tell me how badly you need it.  
Gilbert: Very badly.  
Oz: Now get on your knees and beg.  
Gilbert: *Kneeling* Young Master, I need this more than I need air. Please take me right now. I will do anything to pleasure you as l-  
Oz pushed Gilbert down and slammed their mouths together. He sits on Gilbert, pushing their erections together. Gilbert gasps and Oz shoves his tongue down Gilbert's throat. He plays with Gilbert's tongue, but gets no response.  
Oz: Gil, don't you want to make me happy?  
Vigorous nod  
Oz: Then play back.  
Oz puts their mouths together, again. He slides his tongue in Gilbert's mouth and gets a shy and awkward response. He ignores it and traces over every inch of Gilbert's mouth. He pulls away and starts biting at Gilbert's neck like a hungry animal.  
Oz: Gil.  
Gilbert: Hm?  
Oz: Your shirt is in the way.  
Despite his wishes to rip Gilbert's shirt off, Oz removed the shirt in a slow and teasing way.  
Oz: Much better.  
Oz slowly makes his way up and down Gilbert's chest, sucking on Gilbert's nipple and teasing the other one with his hand.  
Oz: *In head* He's panting and gasping, but he isn't moaning. I'm not trying hard enough.  
Oz starts moving his tongue. He gets a weird squeaking noise as a response.  
Oz: *Flick* Having fun?  
Nod  
Oz: Good.  
Oz was about to latch back onto Gilbert's neck when he was stopped.  
Oz: What?  
Gilbert quickly removes Oz's shirt.  
Oz: Someone's eager.  
Oz smirks and starts trailing fiery kisses along Gilbert's collarbone.  
Oz: *In head* Where's his damn weak spot?  
Oz was immediately answered with a loud moan.  
Oz: *In head* Finally.  
Oz sucks, bites, and abuses that spot until he draws blood. He was shocked when Gilbert let out a loud moan.  
Oz: Ah. So you're a little bit of a sadist. I'll keep that in mind.  
Gilbert ignores the comment and slams his and Oz's mouths together.  
Oz: *In head* Maybe I should let him be in charge for awhile. It'll scare him.  
Oz let Gilbert control the kiss. Shockingly, Gilbert wasn't as scared as he should've been. Gilbert slowly kissed and sucked on Oz's skin, earning a few moans. After removing Oz's pants, Gilbert returned to his position under Oz. He began to panic when Oz didn't do anything.  
Oz: Don't panic. I'm only thinking of what to do with you.  
Oz slowly removes Gilbert's pants and underwear. Gilbert turned dark red.  
Oz: I like the size of this.  
Oz licks the side of Gilbert's erection.  
Gilbert: Ah. P-please do th-that again.  
Gilbert's breathing was speeding up.  
Oz: I'll listen to your demands just this once.  
Gilbert: Hah. Thank you.  
Lick  
Gilbert lightly moans as Oz licks up his erection and between his legs. He nearly screams when Oz puts his mouth on him.  
Gilbert: F-faster.  
Oz smirks and moves his mouth a little faster. He circles his tongue around Gilbert's tip and deep throats him. He chokes a bit when Gilbert bucks his hips up.  
Gilbert: Sorry.  
Oz ignores it and continues abusing Gilbert's erection.  
Gilbert: Oz! I'm- ah!  
Oz: *Swallow* Did that feel good?  
Gilbert: Yes.  
Oz: Good.  
Oz returns to biting and sucking Gilbert's neck. He purposely draws blood, earning lots of moans. He smirks as he digs his teeth in.  
Gilbert: D-don't you w-want this, t-too?  
Oz: I'll have my fun in a few- ah!  
Oz stiffened as Gilbert grabbed him and started stroking him. He relaxed a few seconds later.  
Oz: Faster. So good.  
This was when Gilbert flipped Oz over.  
Oz: What are you- nn.  
Gilbert took Oz's entire erection in his mouth.  
Oz: Oh wow.  
Gilbert was doing a lot of things Oz didn't do.  
Oz rolls his hips forward just enough to get in farther but not choke Gilbert. Gilbert moaned and sent vibrations down Oz's erection.  
Oz: Mm. Gil.  
Gilbert removes his mouth before Oz could come.  
Oz: Why'd you- Ah!  
Gilbert sunk his teeth into Oz's neck. He gently bit the rest so as not to draw too much blood.  
Oz: Bite harder.  
Super hard bite  
Oz: Too hard. Too hard.  
Gilbert: I'm sorry.  
Oz: It's fine. Go back to light kissing.  
Gilbert begins kissing the area he had bit open. He licks the blood off and moves his mouth to Oz's erection. He licks the tip, the side, underneath, and everywhere else around it.  
Oz: I think you've had your fun.  
Flip  
Oz puts two fingers in Gilbert's face.  
Oz: Suck.  
Gilbert obediently sucks on Oz's fingers.  
Oz: *Remove* That works. Relax or this will hurt.  
Gilbert: What w- Ah!  
Oz: Gil, it's only a finger. Relax.  
Oz swirls his finger around as Gilbert slowly relaxes.  
Oz: I'm putting another one in.  
In  
Gilbert: It hurts.  
Oz: Not for long.  
Oz scissors his fingers for a bit before shoving them in farther.  
Gilbert: That really hurts.  
Oz: Relax.  
Oz carefully moves his fingers to get Gilbert used to the feeling before he slams in again.  
Gilbert: Gah! What was that?  
Oz: It's called a prostate. It feels good when it's hit like this. Now let me show you how to make it feel better.  
Oz removes his fingers and pushes his hot erection into Gilbert. He receives a hiss of protest.  
Oz: Don't hiss at me.  
Gilbert throws his head back and whines when Oz quickly shoves in him.  
Oz: Relax and it won't hurt.  
Oz starts thrusting into Gilbert. He picks up speed when Gilbert starts moving his hips.  
Gilbert: Ah!  
Oz: Did that feel good?  
Nod  
Oz: Good.  
Oz restarts his thrusting as Gilbert moves his hips in time with the thrusts. Oz grabs Gilbert's erection and slowly strokes it.  
Gilbert: Oz, I'm going to- Ah!  
Oz: Gil!  
Gilbert spills into Oz's hand as Oz comes inside of him. After riding off his orgasm, Oz pulled out and looked at Gilbert.  
Gilbert: I would love to be your concubine.  
Oz: How about my boyfriend?  
Gilbert: Do they have sex?  
Oz: Yes.  
Gilbert: Okay.  
Oz: Let's get cleaned up.  
Oz silently laughed at the no longer so innocent, sex addict Gilbert as they walked to the bathroom.  
FIN

A/N: Was it better or worse than the first one? Well, if there can be anything worst than the first one


End file.
